


One Kiss

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: Willex [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is Evie and Willie and Doug, First Kiss, Inspired by Descendants 3, M/M, Song - Freeform, Song and Dance Routine, dance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: After Willie is put under a sleeping spell by Caleb, Alex has to muster up the courage to awaken him with true love's kiss.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Willex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My friends @mercerswillie and @mercersowen on twitter gave me their idea for this.

Caleb was a magician before he died. And since he was dead now, that gave him actual ghost powers, making him more of a legitimate magician like from the movies and TV shows Alex watched as a kid.

Caleb had done a lot of terrible things to Alex and his friends since having met them. But nothing could have prepared the blond ghost for the sight he saw when entering the studio from a quick band meeting during Julie and Flynn’s lunch period at the high school. 

Laying gracefully atop the grand piano in his suit he only wore to the Hollywood Ghost Club was the boy Alex had fallen head over heels for. 

“Willie?”

The dark-haired boy did not move, save for the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Held under his hands, resting on his stomach, was a notecard with Alex’s name written across the front. The blond slid it out from under the other boy’s hands and opened it. 

_ Alexander, _

_ You grew up reading fairy tales, right? That’s a normal thing for children to experience. What is one running theme in most of those stories? True love’s kiss.  _

_ You love William. You know you do. But does he love you back the same way? Are you his true love? Let’s find out, shall we? _

_ -Covington _

The teenage ghost looked up quickly.  _ Like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty _ , he thought. He leaned over his unconscious boyfriend, cupping his cheek in a gentle hand. 

Then, suddenly, anxiety took over; the words of the note flooded his thoughts. “But does he love you back the same way?” he could practically hear Caleb taunting. He moved away from the boy, taking his cap off and running his fingers through his hair, breathing heavy and overthinking. 

_ Calm down, Alex, it’s okay.  _

_ You can do it, it’s the only way. _

He looked back over his shoulder at the boy laying on Julie’s mother’s piano. 

_ I truly love him, that’s the truth _

_ But what does he really think about me? _

He strutted his way back over and sighed, arms spread and hands braced against the edge of the piano, looking down at the cursed boy. 

_ Can true love really save the day this time ‘round? _

_ I guess we’re about to find that out! _

Leaning down, eyes closing slowly, he took a deep breath in and prepared himself––then stopped himself, jerking back up. 

_ Is my love for him even strong enough? _

_ It’s just a kiss, just a kiss. _

Turning away again and sitting on the floor, he props his chin up on two closed fists. 

_ How do I know I can do this? _

He stood up, not noticing Luke and Reggie watching silently from the doors of the studio, and twirled away from the piano. 

_ It’s just a kiss, just a kiss. _

_ It’s all come down to this. _

_ Just a kiss, just a kiss. _

He stopped his twirling and leaned over the back of one of the chairs the band had dragged in a few months ago for more seating options and dramatically reached out toward Willie. 

_ This moment’s truly it! _

He whipped around and slid his arms across the back of the loveseat, lowering himself to the floor. 

_ Could I be his Charming?  _

_ I, I need to know _

He got back up and slowly made his way back toward his boyfriend.

_ So here I go. _

_ Here I go. _

_ Here I go. _

He turned away again, nerves getting to him again.

_ No! _

He started off again, trying to calm himself down enough to get this over with.

_ Come on Alex it’s just a kiss, just a kiss. _

_ Your first with him, yes but it’s just a kiss. _

He arrived at his drums and whaled out a beat on them. 

_ Does he love me, does he love me not? _

_ I know I love him, but am I strong enough? _

_ If I’ve been reading all these signals wrong, it’s really gonna hurt. _

_ But again it’s just a kiss, just a kiss. _

He stopped his drumming and closed his eyes, raising his arms over his head and thrusting his hip out then lowering his arms again and thrusting the other hip out a few times.

_ My heart keeps saying that you really do,  _

_ Have you really loved me all along? _

_ I hope this love is strong enough! _

He twirled dreamily and smiled softly.

_ It’s just our first kiss. _

He dropped his sticks and looked at Willie again.

_ I, I, I need to know. _

_ So here we go, Will. _

He started his way over, calmer now.

_ Here we go… _

He reached the boy and brushed his long hair away from his closed eyes.

_ Here we go! _

He cupped Willie’s face in his hands. 

“Here I go.”

He leaned down slowly, hazel green eyes fluttering closed. He connected their lips in a kiss before pulling away slowly. 

Willie did not move.

Alex’s heart sunk. Did Willie really  _ not _ love him the same?  _ Wait, why is he laughing. _

He’s laughing!

“Willie!” Alex exclaimed and threw his arms around the boy trying to sit up. 

He felt Willie’s arms wrap around his middle. “Hey, Hotdog,” the boy said against the fabric of Alex’s hoodie. “What happened?”

“Caleb happened! He-- He… I…” He pulled away and showed Willie the note from the magician. 

The skater sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the piano he was still on and read the note before smiling a little. “We had our first kiss?”

Alex’s face flushed red and he nodded a little. “I know it’s not an ideal first kiss but I-- Caleb-- I just…”

“Can we get a do-over?” his boyfriend asked. 

And Alex grabbed him by his lapels and kissed him deeply.


End file.
